The present invention relates to the general field of wireless telecommunications, and more specifically to field of wireless networking systems.
The purpose of the present invention is to simulate the experience of Citizens' Band (CB) radio communications without the use of CB radio transceivers. Instead of direct RF links between communicants, the present invention employs a combination of user-resident application software, central server-based conferencing software, GPS location data, and Voice over IP (VoIP) and/or voice over cellular technology.
Two salient features of old-fashioned CB radio communications are serendipity and anonymity. There is the thrilling spontaneity of being able to reach out and talk to an unpredictable cross-section of the population who just happen to have tuned into the same “channel” at the same time. And there's also the security of being known only by one's CB “handle,” which enables greater freedom of expression and interpersonal tolerance.
Existing systems of wireless teleconferencing do not simulate the experience of CB radio communications. Existing systems require the user to select the individual participants in the conference based on location and/or profile characteristics, and they all disclose information about the user and/or his/her location to the other participants.
A series of U.S. patents issued to Beyer, Jr., et al. (U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,630,724; 7,853,273; 8,126,441; 8,131,298) describe various methods for initiating mobile phone calls, including conference calls, based on geographic location and/or proximity. But these methods do not enable CB-type conference calling, since the user must select each individual participant in the call by activating geo-referenced map symbols associated with each participant. Moreover, the Beyer system lacks the user anonymity feature of the present invention, since it discloses the identity and location of all participants in the conference call.
The U.S. patent application of Gorday et al. (2004/0192331) discloses a method of sending messages from a particular communication device to one or more target communicants selected from a set of potential communicants based on geographic location. But, as in the Beyer patents, each participant must be individually selected by the user, which is contrary to the CB model of the present invention.
The U.S. patent application of Hendrey et al. (2002/0107008) teaches a method that enables a mobile phone user to request a group connection based on location/proximity. But the Hendrey system relies on a user attribute profile database to identify proximate “match” callers to be included in the conference call, whereas the present invention requires no such user profiles and allows the caller to select his/her own criteria for connection.
The U.S. patent application of Drutman et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 6,618,593) describes a location dependent user matching system for mobile communication devices. As with the Hendrey system, however, the connections between users are determined by user profiles based on compiled characteristics and/or preferences of the user. Hence, this patent does not simulate CB-type communications as does the present invention.
The U.S. patent of Crowley et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 7,593,740) discloses a method of establishing connections among users of mobile devices based on location/proximity. But since the connection criteria are based on acquaintance and/or relationship between the users, it lacks the random element of CB-type connections, as well as their anonymity.
The U.S. patent application of Weeks (2008/0031426) teaches a system for generating conference calls between a 911 caller and police patrol cars in the caller's area. Since the conference call is initiated and controlled by the 911 operator, however, the Weeks system is not adaptable to simulating a CB-type group communication.